Lost Hope
by I Heart Seth Clearwater
Summary: Emma is 14 years old and has been bounced from different foster homes all her life. What happens when Sam and Emily take her in? What Changes await Emma? Is she becoming a werewolf? Set 3 years after BreakingDawn
1. New Home

**I do Not own Twilight **

I hate school, I hate life I hate anyone I have ever met.

I hate all the foster homes I have been in. I hate California, New Mexico, Texas, Montana, Nebraska, and Arizona.

My name is Emma, I just go by Emma. I refuse to go by the surname my father had before he shot himself, in front of me, when I was only two years old.

He was part Quileute so my skin is slightly tanned. I am a normal height for my age, 14. I have emerald green eyes and light brown wavy hair. I am very skinny, I am anorexic.

As of now I am riding in the back of the Social Services car and the social worker is warning me about needing to behave.

For the past 2 years I have been on suicide watch. I'm not really a bad kid I just have no will to live, don't want to live. I've tried a bullet in the head, but it got knocked out of my hands by the current foster mom, and I got shot in the leg instead. I have tried to hang myself, but the knot is always not tight enough. I have eaten poison, but it got pumped out in time.

I have tried drowning, but all I got for that was mouth to mouth. I cut myself, and am anorexic, Maybe that can kill me, just slower.

My new foster parents names are Sam and Emily Uley. They are supposedly Quileute Indians. In forks, Washington.

We pulled up to a small house with a grey-is blue roof. "Now don't worry, they aren't going to tell anyone about the suicide watch. Just expect to be fallowed around everywhere." The social worker lady said.

I stepped out of the car and walked up the path with the social services lady.

She knocked on the door and it opened. Apparently they had been waiting by the door. A tanned woman smiled at me. "Hi you must be Sarah, I'm Emily" she said. "And I'm Sam" a tall tanned man said smiling at me .Well at least they didn't want me to call them mom and dad like the other foster parents did.

The social worker introduced herself then left. I stepped inside and Sam took my bags and led me to where my room is. There was a big bed with purple pillows and a purple comforter with yellow dash marks on it. The walls were painted a faint yellow color. Sam set my stuff on my bed and said " I'll let you unpack and get some rest, it was a long drive. Dinner is in an hour." "okay" I replied and he walked out of the room.

I started unpacking my stuff and was done in about half an hour. I changed out of my sweet pants and into some jeans. Then I pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and brushed in. I washed my face and then looked at the clock.

It was time for dinner. I started walking downstairs, toward the kitchen.

**Ok I know, sucky ending. But please REVIEW!!!!!! **


	2. Migrain

**I'd like to thank **_**Bmonti**_**, and **_**bandgeek4life4281**_** for reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight, Blah, Blah, Blah**

**Sam POV**

Emily and I were so exited! We were being foster-parents. We couldn't have a child on our own so we want to adopt, but we want to foster first. We wanted to help someone, and maybe an older child. We picked out Emma.

She watched her dad get shot when she was only 2, she has been to many abusive foster homes, and she has been on suicide watch for the last 2 years. She has no will to live and has attempted suicide countless times. She is also Anorexic and cuts herself.

We were waiting by the door for Emma, she is 14 and she has a little bit of Quileute in her blood.

The social services lady stepped out and so did Emma. They walked up to the door and we opened it right as they knocked. "Hi, you must be Emma, I'm Emily." said Emily "and I am Sam" I said. We weren't going to push it and ask her to call us mom and dad. I liked the way she didn't stare at Emily's scars. Though the Social worker did. I gave her a go-away kind of look. "Well I best be going." she said and got back in the car.

I noticed how Emma flinched when I took her bags. She to had scars. On her face, on her arms, she still had a cut above her eyebrow from the last foster home. Apart from that, she was very beautiful. "lets go and get you settled in your new room." I said and she nodded. Emily went to go get dinner started.

I set her stuff in her bed and noticed the smell of a new unchanged wolf. It must be coming from outside I thought. " Ok why don't you get unpacked, then maybe get some rest, it was a long drive. Oh, and dinner is in an hour." I said. "okay" she replied.

I went downstairs and helped Emily with dinner, About half an hour later Emma came downstairs. "Emma, we will be having some guests over for dinner, they want to meet you, would you mind letting them in?" I said and she nodded, standing by the door. She grimaced and rubbed her temples. "You okay?" Emily asked " yeah just a headache, I've had in since I got here and it keeps getting worse." she said and then grimaced again.

The doorbell rang and she whimpered, that probably didn't help her headache.

**Emma POV **

I walked downstairs and my headache was getting worse "Emma, we will be having some guests over for dinner, they want to meet you, would you mind letting them in?" Sam said and I nodded, standing by the door. I grimaced and rubbed her temples. "You okay?" Emily asked " yeah just a headache, I've had in since I got here and it keeps getting worse." I said and then grimaced again.

The doorbell rang and I whimpered, that didn't help my headache.

I opened the door and there stood four people. " I'm Quil, this is Embry, this is Jacob, and this is Paul." One of them said and I grimaced. They each raised there eyebrow's. "migraine" I muttered, pain in my voice I shook their hands, witch were very warm.

They came inside and were talking to Sam. The doorbell rang again and I whimpered rather loudly. I had some sweat developing on my forehead.

I opened the door and there was four more people. " I am Sue, and this is Leah and Seth my children, and this is Billy." she said

They came inside and I walked up To Sam. "umm, Sam can I go up to my room I don't feel so good." "yeah I'll walk you up there" he said. He walked me upstairs and I laid down on the bed, now covered in a sheet of sweet.

**Sam POV**

I went back down-stairs and I went to Emily. I knew everyone could hear what I said. I had anger and worry plastered to my face. " Emily, at first I thought she might have overdosed, but she is in real pain, she lookes years older than she really is, Her hands are very warm and she has the smell of a new wolf." I said. "You don't think-" I cut her off. "yes I do, she is half Quileute."

"I'll call the rest of the pack" said Quil. And soon they were all here.

I started the meeting. "Ok so, She is in real pain, she look's years older than she really is, Her hands are very warm, she has the smell of a new wolf, and she is half Quileute."

They all agreed to what I was saying she was turning into a wolf.

Embry helped me carry her downstairs to the couch. Then Seth stared at her with very loving eyes. He had imprinted.

Then Emma screaming and started to throw up blood. We then carried her outside, she was about ready…..

**CLIFFY!!!! Ok so thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Changing

**Thanks to all my lovely readers.**

**I do not own Twilight**

_Previously-_

_They all agreed to what I was saying she was turning into a wolf._

_Embry helped me carry her downstairs to the couch. Then Seth stared at her with very loving eyes. He had imprinted._

_Then Emma screaming and started to throw up blood. We then carried her outside, she was about ready….._

**Emma POV**

I was still laying on my bed. I was curled up in a ball. The pain was excruciating. I Screamed, I couldn't stand this pain. It probably didn't help that I hadn't eaten in weeks. Maybe the anorexia is paying off, maybe this is it! I thought.

Then I heard trudging up the stairs and strong arms carrying my frail body down the stairs. I was set on the couch. At this point I was withering in the pain. I then felt something pool into my mouth and I started to throw up blood. "She's about ready" someone said in a gruff voice. I then felt my self being carried again and laid on something hard-ish and a little wet. The ground?

I then went completely limp I felt myself changing physically, but that wasn't why I went limp. The pain was still there though. I whimpered. I was having flashbacks.

"_You little wore" said my dad. "Its your fault she died, she died giving birth to you, a worthless piece of shit" he said looking me strait in the eye. Then he smiled wickedly and put a gun to his head. BANG! Blood was everywhere. I started to sob and I ran out side screaming for help._

_End of flashback_

I could faintly hear "Emma! Emma Can you hear me!" it was although it was screaming from my mind. Then I was sucked into other flashbacks on previous foster parents who beat me.

I Was then consumed by the darkness.

**Sam POV**

She went limp. We were already in wolf form. She was changing into a wolf now. _Don't look at her, you Perverts! _Shouted Leah in our minds. Although we had already seen and were used to occasionally seeing Leah.

We all mentally gasped. She had thick white Fur, with occasional blood stains. _Because she cuts her self _I thought. Then I realized to late every one else heard.

We also were seeing terrible flashbacks of her past.

Then her mind went blank, she was out cold.

A couple hours later she woke up……………………………….............

**Emma POV**

I woke up and saw over sized wolves staring at me.

I started to hyperventilate and I squeezed my eyes shut. I waited for them to attack me but then I heard someone say _Emma! Its ok its us, your fine we won't hurt you. _I looked down and I saw giant white paws instead of my hands.

I started to turn around and I realized they were surrounding me. I was very scared. Then I locked eyes with one. There was a gravitational pull to him, like he was the center of the universe. I felt nothing but pure love for him.

**Sam POV**

Emma woke up, we had her surrounded so she couldn't run off. I had to explain to the pack about the flack backs. I explained to them her life and how she is suicidal, anorexic, and cuts herself. Embry had made a joke about her not being able to cut herself anymore, but I said that it would probably make her cut herself way more often.

Also it would make her starve a lot quicker if she stayed anorexic, we were

Going to have to force feed her. We were all going to have to keep a close watch on her.

Then Emma imprinted on Seth as Seth imprinted on her.

**REVIEW!!! and you can have Jacob Jasper Edward and Carlisle!! Plaus a vertual cookie!!!**


	4. You Have To Eat

**Thanks to all my lovely readers**

_**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**_

_**Why can't Emily have kids? Isn't that was imprinting is for?**_

_**She can have kids she just isn't ready yet**_

_**Why are Emily, Sam, and everyone else still alive after 100 yrs?**_

_**It is really supposed to be 3 yrs after breaking dawn, 100 yrs. Is a typo**_

**I do not own Twilight **

**Ps. From now on I will have some random saying before and after each chapter. Although they will relate to the story one way or another, it might be a foreshadowing, a hint for what will happen or has happened**

_**Br-Br-Br- Bruises cover your arms, shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm. And the best is no one knows who you are, just another girl alone at the bar. ----**_**Don't Trust Me----3OH!3**

**Sam POV**

_What is all this? _She thought.

Then she let out a howl of pain and lay on the ground. _The Pain in your stomach is because you haven't eaten in weeks. _I replied in my head

She made a whimpering noise.

We explained to her the legends and imprinting and that how she is the second female werewolf. We all fazed back except for Leah and Emma. Leah was going to help her faze back

**Leah Pov**

Emma was scared still. She actually took it pretty well though. _Ok just relax, your fine. Nobody will hurt you. Imagine yourself back in your human form._ I told Emma. A few minutes later she fazed back and so did I. We put on the cloths Sam had came and gave us. I rubbed her back soothingly. She was shaking, not shaking as in fazing, shaking because she was still scared.

"I bet you're hungry" I said. "No not really" she said softly. As we were walking back into the house. She looked at the rest of the pack members wearily and staying close to me. Sam did say guys frietened her.

"Emma you have not eaten in weeks now your metabolism is different too. You have to eat" I urged her as we sat down on the couch. "I'm not hungry" she said softly looking at the floor and as if on queue her stomach growled.

**Emma Pov**

"I bet you're hungry" Leah said. "No not really" I said softly. As we were walking back into the house. I looked at the rest of the pack members wearily and staying close to Leah. Guys frietened me.

"Emma you have not eaten in weeks now your metabolism is different too. You have to eat" Leah urged me as we sat down on the couch. "I'm not hungry" I said softly looking at the floor and as if on queue my stomach growled.

I blushed and scowled and who I think was Paul set a HUGE plate of spaghetti in front of me. Just looking at if made my mouth water. I squeezed shut my eyes and crossed my hands tightly over my stomach. "Come on, you know you want to" said Paul. I vigorously shook my head no, my eyes still closed.

I felt someone sit beside me. "Please. Do it for me" said Seth. My heart ached. I opened my eyes and stared at the spaghetti, Witch was steaming.

I almost caved then. But I didn't

"Fine we will have to do this the hard way." Sam said. A lot of people sighed and stared at me.

"Eat the spaghetti" Sam said in a serious tone, and my body betrayed me as I ate the spaghetti.

I wasn't gonna like this werewolf thing.

The next morning when woke up I immediately got changed and went downstairs.

Some of the pack was watching TV in the living room. Emily was still asleep.

"Um, Sam can I talk to you?" I asked him wearily. They looked at me worriedly, probly wondering why I was weary. "Sure" he said sounding curious.

We walked into the kitchen and I knew everyone could hear us.

"So about last night……." I started but in mid sentence I smiled wickedly and before he could see what was coming I kicked him in the balls as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and yelled.

I ran into the TV room and sat down between Leah and Seth. Everyone stared at me in shock. "I am so dead" I whispered and Sam yelled "Ahhhhh! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!"

**Please Review! Tell me anything! Criticism is okay!**

**JUST click the button!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

Hey its me, yeah most of u have been all like, did she die? Or are you continuing your stories?

Well my computer indeed did crash and I really haven't been using the internet that much.

But yes I will be continuing my stories,

But sadly since I don't have enough time anymore, fro the stories that would have had a character staring one of you guys, I can no longer do that, sorry.

Within the next couple of hours I am working on chapters for my stories, as for my priorities I will have them updated in the fallowing order-

Escaping

Lost Hope

Running With Wolves

Yeah, sorry again but I will now be doing my best to update stories as soon as possible

-I Heart Seth Clearwater


	6. IM ALIVE!

Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated but I have serious reasons.

**1. in case you have forgotten, my dad cut off the internet because no one but me used it, and since me and my parents do NOT get along I don't get to go to friends houses that often, therefore I don't get to use their internet very much.**

**2. I have been in the hospital/mental facility for awhile now. No I am NOT crazy, however I am diagnosed with severe depression and was in the hospital after a suicide attempt, I am now on the prescription Nardil which is much stronger and is working a lot better.**

**3. I forgot my password for my account.**

Since writing helps me vent, I will be able to continue my stories however it's too hard do them all at once so here is my new updating schedule, it means this is the order I will update in-

**1. Escaping**

**2. Lost Hope **

** with wolves**

This is the order I started them btw expect about 2 to 3 days between each update of stories, I'm mooching off my new Nabors internet.


	7. Past Memories

_Recap:_

_I ran into the TV room and sat down between Leah and Seth. Everyone stared at me in shock. "I am so dead" I whispered and Sam yelled "Ahhhhh! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!"_

**Emma POV**

Sam appeared right in front of me, dripping rage. I had an equally stubborn rage on my face. "Hey you asked for it" I said in a mocking tone, being in the best mood I have been in awhile.

I didn't faze him one bit but then I recognized something, his frame was shaking just a little bit. It just looks like when someone is so filled with rage…like what used to happen wh---

Visions of past beatings danced before my eyes.

Stuttering I had forgotten to call Devin, Dad.

"I-I-I didn't mean it please dad!!! Please don't hurt me!!!! Please!!!" I sobbed. But he wasn't having any of that.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!!! I TAKE YOU IN? GIVE YOU SHELTER? FEED YOU MEALS? AND YOU DON'T EVEN CALL ME DAD!!! THEN YOU HAVE THE EXUSE THE BEG LIKE A DOG? WELL IF YOUR GONNA ACT LIKE 1 I WILL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE!!" he screamed before he pushed me down to the ground.

Punching me in the stomach, he flipped me over and kicked me repeatedly, while straddling my back; he yanked my head up with my hair and bashed my face into the floor.

I screamed and squirmed underneath his grim but it only fueled his fire.

He ripped of my shirt, leaving burns on my sides, and letting his nails scrape on my back.

He let me loose a little bit but instead of getting off, he ripped off my pants, as well as my panties.

"NOO!!" I screeched, my sobs only making my voice harder to understand.

That was the night I got raped, a week later I was in a new foster home, undergoing more beatings, who knew it could get worse?

* * *

Snapping back into reality, I realized I was being shook and people were calling my name. This time Sams face was etched in worry, my mouth hanging agape I realized what I had probably looked like. Screaming and thrashing around, eyes looking past, mouth forming in low sobs.

Looking around the room I realized Emily was down here to…as well as the rest of the pack…how long was I like that?

"EMMA?!?!..Emma!!!??? Are you ok oh my god Emma??" Sam's voice hallowed out with worry.

My eyes met his and he registered I had snapped out of it, before I knew it I was sobbing into his chest, for a good ten minutes, before I could pull myself together.

"I-I'm sorry!" I half sobbed.

"No, no don't be sweetie, it's ok" Emily rubbed soothing circles in my back.

How long was I like that? I wondered… then realized I had spoken out loud.

"An hour at least" Jacob said speaking for the first time.

"Well that explains why everyone is here…I'm sorry" I repeated, hanging my head in embarrassment.

This was going to take some getting used to.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!!!!!!**


	8. Who could love a mutt?

**I'd like to point out that if I don't get at least one review for this chapter, this story will be discontinued. It is absolutely ridiculous for me to spend my time writing a story for you guys, when in reply you can't even spend 30 seconds reviewing, like I said in a previous chapter you could just put yes if you liked it. And if this story seems a bit crappy to you all, it's because I have no motivation what so ever to write it, because for all I know, I'm either not good enough for a 3 letter word, or that everyone has just given up on me. And I'm dead serious I will delete every last word. Not to mention, I was on a site Wattpad, on the fan fiction section, and I read a story call "Getting out" except it was my exact story, with the name Elisabeth instead of Sarah. A week later I went on the same site and found the same thing, it was called "Time to leave" and they used the name Hope. NO STEALING I WILL FIND YOU AND TRACK YOU DOWN!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! Btw I know for a fact 143 members, and 36 visitors have read the story since I updated Sunday! (story stats page on profile tells you) If you review…I'll give you Edward!!!**

**SETH POV**

GOD!!! I know I imprinted but did I really have to fall so damn fast and hard for her?

Ever since I laid eyes on her my heads been spinning wildly, a whirlwind of emotions.

I want to KILL the people that dared to lay a hand on her, to hurt her, to make those liquid drops rain down her face.

Every second I'm around her I learn more about her. Like when she's angry or sad, she tends to quirk her mouth to the left ever so slightly.

When she's even a little bit happy the light shining through her eyes takes my breath away and I fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

Last night when Sam made her eat, the shame, the ridicule, the embarrassment thyat hung of of her face made me abslutly loathe him, I wanted the rip his throat out.

The only thing that kept me from it was knowing how much Emma would be frightend of me then.

I snapped out of my thoughts when she came downstairs and asked Sam to speek in private with her. I listened in, being nosy and she cut of mid-sentence, I heard a crunching noise that there is no way I can describe.

Immediately afterword I heard a loud "CLUNK!" as something..or someone.. heavy blasted onto the floor.

When Sam's string of curses and death threats reached my ears I knew she had done something, and I felt pround of her, for standing up for herself in what way she could.

Emma plopped down next to me.

"I'm so dead" she squalled out, mild horror etched across her face.

When Sam was in front of her, yelling, a blank expression on her face turned to horror, her mouth quirked to the left and her eyes glazed over. Imidiatly I held her protectively against me and called out "Emma? Emma whats wrong?! Please Emma!!! EMMA!!!"

By that point Sam was on the phone and leah, outside in wolf word, letting out the ear peirciing howl letting the pack know if they didn't show, someone would kill them.

When the whole pack was there it took about 45 minutes for her to stop. Her eyes, that were now red-rimmed, dashed around in panic.

Her tear-stained face had shame written all over it. And she cried to her hearts desire into her Foster dads chest, murmuring streams of apologies all through it.

In the end Emily was the one who reassured her the most, soothing her.

It made me feel worthless, her in pain and I couldn't do anything, the only people actually soothing in the end were Her new foster parents. What was I good for? She doesn't need more or want me.

Whats the point?

Wallowing in my self pity I let my self out of the front door, slamming it so hard I may have cracked the hinges.

I strode off into the woods, but trying to keep my temper in check, I wanted to be alone inn my own head for once.

I wanted to be alone for a long time, I'm not wanted by the only person ive truly fallen for.

Shes like an angel, wings broken and in need, but theres no room for a mutt, never.

What angel could love a filthy mutt?

**I STILL LOVEZ U!!!! PWAES PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**BTW IF I GET AT LEAST 17 REVIEWS NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE AT LEAST 4 PAGES LONG!!! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!!**

**SORRY IF I SEEMED KIND OF BITCHY!!!! I'M IN A REALLY BAD MOOD!!!! I almost put mooo their for a second...**


End file.
